Louise Malus-Calwin
Louise Malus-Calwin (full name Louise Heidi Malus-Calwin) is the daughter of Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus. She aged faster than normal, and has the ability to manipulate psi energy. Louise is both types of vampire and also a weresmilodon and is also a succubus, since her father was an incubus at the time she was conceived. Louise seems to be a powerful being, given that she is a creature of many species. History When Louise was born, she was strong and powerful, sending her father through the window using her ability when she was only a day old. Several other vampires had heard about her, and one in particular wanted to abduct Louise and use the girl for her own purposes. As Louise was still an infant at the time she wasn't aware of what was going on. Her grandfather died protecting her. Shortly after, she learned to control her gift and to use it well. She then imprinted upon Jack Capet. She has been an adult for several years now, and has taken part in a few battles with her coven, as well as losing her father once. Vampire/Weresmilodon/Succubus Having a cross-linked bloodline like her mother makes Louise very rare and powerful, especially as she is also part succubus. Louise is also considered as being very desirable, as other vampires within the vampiric world had heard about her and wanted to take her whilst she was a child, and thus use her as a weapon. Being part of so many species, Louise has an advantage, being that she has several more features than other hybrids have, like feeding off the energy of others instead of blood or human food. As a vampire of both types, Louise has great speed, strength, senses, stamina and improved reflexes. She seems to be immensely strong, being that she is also a weresmilodon too. Louise is also quite fast, however not the fastest in the coven. Her eyes are sometimes golden as she feeds on animal blood at times, and has partial vampire heritage. Since her mother and father were both shape-shifters but of different species, Louise turned out to be another species, or a hybrid of the two species. Her mother, at the time of her conception, was part werewolf whilst her father, at the time of her conception, was part weretiger. This combination made Louise a shape-shifter also, but taking the form of a weresmilodon. This makes her quite strong and powerful but she could not shift into this form until after she had passed puberty. It may be that Louise turned out to be a shape-shifter who could transform into a sabre-tooth tiger because of how some vampires also have sharp fangs to access their victims' blood. Louise has shown that she can still infect her victims with venom whilst in her were-form. Her father was an incubus at the time of Louise's conception and Louise is therefore also part succubus. This means that Louise can also feed off of certain energies from people, and live off that energy if she needs to. Being a succubi means that Louise is even more physically attractive than she otherwise would be, as succubi are known to be attractive in order to seduce their victims. Although Louise has not shown to use this part of her, succubi are known to gain more energy from sexual intercourse, or from other strong emotions and sensations. Special Gifts [[Psionic Energy Manipulation|'Psionic Energy Manipulation']] Louise displayed this ability at a very young age, even a day old. She had demonstrated that she was able to create physical blasts that could repel objects or people from her, which she did to her father. Louise has developed this ability to create stronger blasts to knock people backwards and even create shock waves. Her use of the ability has developed greatly, since she has shown to create balls of psi energy that upon impact, can cause psychological effects on her victims. She then showed that she was able to create a smilodon from this energy- which is her wereform. Her psionic smilodon acts as a protector for her, and when it attacks her victims, it not only causes physical injuries but mental injuries too. Louise has used the ability to move objects with her mind, however this is a very weak form of telekinesis. This ability has been shown to give Louise a natural immunity to mental abilities, including Seth Grey's ability manipulation since his is mental based, and these are therefore ineffective against her. Coven Louise is part of the Firelock Coven as she was born into it. This is the same coven as her parents are in. The members of the coven are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Danielle Capet *Carina Capet *Vyasah Capet *Levi Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Chase Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet Physical Appearance Louise has green eyes which sometimes turn golden as she feeds on animal blood. Hers vary between green and golden due to her varied diet and her mixture of vampiric heritage. Louise has golden blonde hair which flows down her back, that looks exactly like her mother's. Louise is quite strong built for a girl, which may be because she is a werecreature. She looks fragile but is really not as her skin in thick yet smooth. She now appears around 20 years old and has stopped aging. Her beauty is even greater than her mother's, as not only has she inherited her looks from her mother and father but being a succubi makes Louise look more physically attractive, in order to seduce men. Etymology The meaning of the name Louise means "famous warrior " and is originates from Germany. This is perhaps a reference to her potential as a powerful fighter and how she has fought in some battles. Louise's middle name means "noble one". Her paternal surname of Malus means evil, and is a reference to their previous reputation and ill deeds. Her maternal surname, Calwin, is a French name which means "bald". Category:Characters